


Camera

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Climbing Class, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation on camera, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hates that he does it but what's a guy to do when he can't get off with the guys that he wants? Besides, there's a very fine specimen on the webcam. It's just not who he was expecting to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

Josh bit his lip as he turned on his laptop, rooting around for the lotion as he waited for the screen to load. He hated what he was about to do but it was the only way he was going to relax after the past month of stress he'd had. It wasn't often that he'd go on sites like the one he was planning on visiting because his family were always around and, let's face it, it wasn't exactly the best thing he could be doing with his time. He could get any girl he wanted but he didn't want any girls and that was his problem. He was closet-gay, as his sisters liked to call it, so he didn't want to try and pick up any guys in case he got found out. At least this way he'd never have to see the person on the screen again and they'd never get to see his face. It worked perfectly for the brunet and his needs. The rest of the family had gone out to one of his dad's movie premiers so he'd faked being sick in order to stay behind. Naturally, his mom was overprotective and insisted that he stay at home. He had at least another three hours before they'd come home so he'd have plenty of time to take care of his business before they returned.

Placing the lotion on his desk, he opened up the internet browser and immediately typed in the URL of the chat site. By this point, he wasn't even ashamed anymore. He was completely nonchalant about going on gay-cam chat sites because of how easily he was able to dissociate himself from his emotions. This was just business for him and it was benefiting both himself and whoever was on the other end of the webcam so he didn't feel selfish for doing it. If anything, relieving the stress was making him more relaxed and pleasant to be around for everyone else so he was doing them a favour here. His latest hook-up was some random guy that lived in the area but he didn't know who exactly it was. All he knew was that they were naturally blond judging by the fine pubic hairs that he liked to keep trimmed. And he was big, too. That was the first thing the brunet had noticed about him when they'd first gone on camera for each other. He was big to start off with and even bigger when he became erect. The way he would touch himself… a pleasurable shiver ran down Josh's spine just thinking about it. There was something about him that made the eldest Washington crave more of him every time.

"C'mon, where are you?" he whispered to himself as he turned on the camera and waited for him to come online. His username popped up a moment later and Josh immediately clicked on it.

To: F_CK_me_hottie  
From: JW_Hot4U  
Message: Hey baby ;) want some more action again?

As he waited for a reply, the brunet stripped down so that he was completely naked and locked his bedroom door just in case everyone came back early. He made sure the curtains were closed too and used the dial to dim the lighting a little, internally thanking his parents for installing adjustable light systems. The quiet ping of his laptop alerted him to a new message and he eagerly sat down at his desk to look at it. He bit his lip, fighting back a moan, and felt his cock twitch as he read it.

To: JW_Hot4U  
From: F_CK_me_hottie  
Message: Mm I can already feel your hard cock inside my tight little ass :P call when you're ready

Josh, already hard, moved to get on his knees on his chair and positioned the webcam so that it was just from the stomach downwards that would be on display. He pressed the video call button and smirked when it was answered almost immediately. At the sight of the semi-hard dick on the screen, framed by the tiny wisps of blond, he released an involuntary mewl. He grabbed the bottle of lotion as he kept his eyes trained on the screen and made sure his hands would be seen as he squirted a considerable amount into his hand. He deliberately began to stroke himself with his lotion-slick hand and sighed at how smoothly his digits moved. The brunet watched as the man on the screen cupped both hands around his length tightly and began thrusting into his palms.

"Go faster. Oh fuck, go faster," the guy on the screen pleaded and Josh suddenly stopped in shock. Hurriedly, he moved the webcam so that it was now trained on his face and his brows furrowed.

"Cochise? Chris, is that you?" he asked. The image on the screen moved and he blushed darkly when his best friend's face came onto display.

"J-Josh?! Oh my- Josh, what are you doing on here?!" he exclaimed in embarrassment. A hand covered his mouth as he looked away shyly. The eldest Washington was still in shock. Chris was the last person he'd ever have expected to find on this site, especially as he wasn't gay. Was he? He'd never said that he was gay and he'd always dated or made out with girls at parties so Josh had never questioned his sexuality.

"Um… well… I didn't want to do it this way but… I'm very gay, bro.. I'm guessing you like men too?" he spoke awkwardly. After a moment or two, Chris' skin went back to its normal fair tone and he dropped his hand. The blond licked his lips before running his finger through his mess of hair.

"Yeah… I'm kinda gay too, man," was his response. The brunet nodded and looked around. He glanced at the clock and noticed that there was still some time before his family was due home. Chris didn't live very far away so it wouldn't take him long to get there. Josh started to run his hand over his length again and stared straight into the camera with hooded eyes. He bit his lip before tilting his head back and letting out a gasp.

"Why don't you come on over, Cochise? I know you like what you've seen," he purred in suggestion. He heard a shifting sound from the laptop and glanced at it to see that the blond was already getting his clothes on.

"You better not cum before I get there, or I swear to god I'll punch you in the dick," Chris growled as he yanked his trousers up. Josh noticed that he decided to skip using boxers and winked at him.

The eldest Washington waited for what felt like forever, his hand stilled on his dick, until there was a frantic knocking at his bedroom door. The brunet jumped up from his seat and unlocked the door before swinging it open and pulling the techie into his room. He locked the door back up and pulled the blond into a sloppy, desperate kiss. Their teeth clacked and their tongues thrust against each other whilst the brunet's hands tangled into Chris' hair. The two men moaned into their heated kiss and ground against each other. The feeling of denim against his bare skin was enough to elicit a high-pitched groan from his swollen lips.

"Do you know how fucking sexy that moan is? I'm so turned on right now," Chris moaned softly. The brunet tore at the techie's shirt and threw it across the room somewhere. His fingers worked at popping the button and zip on the blond's jeans then pulled them off him.

"Fuck, you look bigger in real life than on the camera," he sighed breathlessly as he marvelled at the size of it. Getting back up, he offered a crooked smile and backed him up towards the bed. Chris fell back onto the mattress and Josh straddled him with a wink.

"Get your webcam. Put it on your bedside drawer and point it at us. I want you to watch it afterwards so that you can see how hot you are," the techie ordered dominantly. The eldest Washington hastily did as he was told and made sure that it was filming as he climbed onto Chris' lap once more. The blond sat up and started to bite and suck his neck, the two men grinding against each other with their cocks rubbing.

Josh grabbed some lube from underneath his pillow and poured it onto his fingers before inserting one into his behind. He released a tender moan and thrust it inside himself. He mewled and pushed another finger in impatiently. The eldest Washington rode his fingers and gasped when a pair of lips pressed against his throat. The brunet bit his lip as Chris kisses turned into harsh bites and sucking.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, bro. I wanna bend you over and fuck you into the mattress til you scream my name," the blond whispered into his ear. Josh shivered against him and used his free hand to pull his hair. A shuddering moan left Chris lips and the brunet smirked.

"Why don't you do it now, then?" he asked with a mischievous grin. He removed his fingers and gave the lube to Chris, falling gracefully off his lap and opening his legs wide. He watched the techie as he covered his manhood in a generous amount of lubricant before turning around and bending over so that his ass was high in the air. He looked over his shoulder at Chris and waited patiently as firm hands took hold of his hips.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he reminded the brunet. Josh simply nodded and turned his head back around. A whimper escaped him when he felt the blond push his cock inside him. He couldn't tell how much was inside him but he estimated at around half of his length from what he could feel. A smooth hand ran down his back delicately and he shivered as the techie began pulling out.The thrusting started gentle, slow and shallow as both men tried to get used to what their bodies were experiencing. Josh moved back against him to make him go deeper but Chris slapped his thigh. The brunet choked out a moan, surprised at how much he liked it. The pleasure pain was exciting and new and turned him on more than he thought possible. He started begging for Chris to speed up and let out a high pitched moan when the blond complied. He felt the techie's hips touch his ass and reached down to jerk himself off in time with their movements. A hand covered his as he did so and he felt himself being pulled up so that his back was flush against the blond's stomach. The hand that wasn't stroking his cock rolled one of his nipples between his fingers and he gasped.

"Ah fuck. Pinch it. Pinch it, Christopher. Need it so bad," he whimpered, his breathing becoming laboured as the feeling of the fingers tightening painfully on his nipple sent pleasure through his body. He had no idea that he liked to feel pain during sex but fuck did it feel amazing. The brunet pushed back against Chris as much as he could to get his dick in deeper and he felt their hands pick up the pace on his own cock. The techie's thumb slid over the head and smeared the pre-cum, making it easier for their hands to move up and down on his aching length. He changed the movement of his hips so that he was thrusting into their hands as he let out a keening mewl with every thrust.

Chris suddenly brushed against a spot inside Josh that made him cry out in ecstasy and he felt the blond smile against his neck. He hit the bundle of nerves again and again, bringing the brunet closer and closer to the edge as the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their lustful groans filled the air. Their skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the heat was building inside him. The eldest Washington saw white behind his eyelids as he came hard over his and the techie's hands.

"Chris! Oh fuck, yeah! Fuuuuck!" he screamed. Their hands fell away from his now softening cock and he clenched his fists in the sheets when the blond gripped his hips with both hands so he could thrust faster and harder. Dirty, filthy words left both of their mouths until Chris came inside him.

"So fucking hot, Joshua. Fuck you feel so amazing," he growled. When he was finally spent, he pulled out and both men collapsed onto the bed. They waited until they regained their normal breathing patterns and Chris sat up. He turned off the webcam and smirked at Josh before laying back down to cuddle up to him. They kissed softly and tenderly, their moment of heated passion slowly passing.

"That was the best sex of my life," Josh murmured. The blond chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

"Same here. Should have done it sooner," he agreed. They entangled their legs and wrapped their arms around each other, eventually drifting off to sleep.

They were still in the same position when Josh's parents came home to check on him.


End file.
